


Corny's "Happy" Ending

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Caught, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Everyone has their happy ending, or not? Corny gets confronted with Mr. Spritzer's anger about Little Inez's crowning. Will this eventually end happily for poor Corny?





	1. Arrested

Satisfied, Corny returned to his office after the show. He was happy that everyone had their happy ending, except for Velma of course. The only thing he still wanted was a love for himself. Seeing loved ones come together had reminded him of the one thing he still needed. But he knew that he too would get his happy end eventually.

Corny just settled down on his chair when someone knocked on the door. With a slightly irritated sigh, Corny got up and opened the door, meeting Link’s eyes.

‘Corny…’ Link stuttered. ‘There’s something I need to confess.’

‘Then tell me, Link’, Corny responded. ‘You know that you can trust me.’

‘Since being black or white doesn’t matter, being gay doesn’t either, does it?’

‘For me it doesn’t. Why do you ask?’

‘Because I love you.’ Link didn’t give Corny any time to respond before kissing him on the lips and placing him on his own desk. While they kissed, Link reached for Corny’s belt, loosening it, And Corny let him, knowing that he would find the long wanted love in the arms of one of the teens dancing in his show.

Corny sank to his knees and loosened Link’s belt, pushing his trousers down. Lovingly, Corny took Link’s cock in his mouth, grasping Link’s hips as he felt Link’s hands card through his hair.

This happy feeling couldn’t last, however. There was another knock on the door. Corny’s face flushed as he settled behind his desk again while Link pulled up his trousers and opened up the door. Harriman (Mr. Spritzer) entered, his face red with anger.

‘Listen to me, Corny!’ he shouted. ‘You are going to withdraw that ridiculous statement!’

‘What statement?’ Corny responded, completely forgetting the belt he still hadn’t fastened yet.

‘That black little girl is not becoming Miss Teenage Hairspray!’

‘She is!’

‘Don’t argue with me, Corny!’ Harriman approached Corny, positioning a fist underneath Corny’s chin. ‘You’re going to do as I tell you to unless you want the show to have a nice, new host!’

‘You can’t fire Corny Collins from the Corny Collins show, like I said earlier.’ Corny seemed to stay pretty calm under unwanted pressure, angering Harriman severely enough to receive a punch on the jaw. Link pulled Harriman away from Corny.

‘You’re not going to hurt him!’ Finally Link got the opportunity to stand up for the man he loved.

‘Don’t try me, boy!’ Harriman pulled a pistol, shocking both Link and Corny.

‘I’m sorry, Mr. Spritzer. Just…’ Corny started but Link stopped him.

‘No, there’s nothing for you to be sorry for, love.’ Link turned to Harriman. ‘You’re the one who’s to be sorry! Little Inez has the same rights as any other girl in the pageant.’

Harriman didn’t like the statement and he showed it by shooting Link in the chest, straight under his heart. Corny rushed to his side, the tears pooling in his eyes.

‘Link… Oh my God…’ Corny sniffled. ‘Don’t die!’

‘It’s alright.’ Link caressed Corny’s cheek. ‘Don’t cry. I don’t want you to cry the last minutes we have together.’

‘But you’re dying!’

‘The pain isn’t that bad…’ A faint smile appeared on Link’s face. ‘I’m with you.’

‘But my pain is that bad… I’m going to lose you… I can’t…’

‘Stay strong… for me…’

‘Yes, I will.’

‘Smile at me… One last time… I need to see that lovely smile… Just one last time… The smile that made me love you…’

Corny managed to keep the tears at bay. He even managed to show off a faint smile. Sadly enough, it only lasted until Link’s eyes became glassy, seconds later. Then he gave in to his sobs, uncaring if Harriman saw them or not.

‘Link… Darling…’ Corny sobbed.

‘And now back to business, Corny.’ Harriman didn’t have time to witness this kind of emotional crap – or so he liked to call this kind of situations.

‘I’ll never get to business with you again!’ Corny got up and he tried to hit Harriman, but he was stopped and pushed against his own desk.

‘I don’t need romance. I need pleasure.’

‘Don’t touch me!’

‘I can do whatever I want. I provide money. And as a paying customer, I expect to get what I want.’

‘I’m not a whore!’

‘You are if I say so.’

Again, Corny started sobbing as his trousers were pushed down and he was he was bent over his own desk. Soon enough, he could feel a blunt tip of a hard cock push against his entrance.

‘Please don’t do this’, Corny whispered. ‘Please.’

Harriman didn’t care about Corny’s pleas. He did as he wanted, and if it contained raping Corny, the poor guy had to live with it. That’s the way it worked in Harriman’s head. Harriman loved the way Corny cried out and sobbed as his cock was pushed in.

‘Get it out…’ Corny sobbed. ‘Get it out of me… Please… It hurts…’

‘Not happening.’ Harriman sped up his thrusts, Corny’s cries and sobs being music to his ears. It was his own damned fault that he was raped. Then he shouldn’t be so stubborn, the poor fool. Crowning a black girl Miss Teenage Hairspray wasn’t the best thing he could do. The whole company would be infected with this integration.

‘Please… I… Let me go…’

‘No. It’s your own fault.’

‘P-Please…’

It didn’t take that long anymore for Harriman to come, not pulling out of Corny’s ass. He left Corny alone in his office, still sobbing and begging. Corny wondered why this happened to him and why he was so severely punished for something that was right, not only in his eyes but in those of almost everyone in Baltimore.

Even though he knew Harriman was long gone, Corny didn’t move an inch. He just kept on sobbing. And he began regaining his ever so calm posture when there was a clicking of heels approaching his office. And somehow, he knew it was Velma. However, he just accepted his fate; they would know eventually, whatever the cause may be.

‘Oh my God!’ Velma cried out. ‘Corny! So Mr. Spritzer was right! You did seduce him!’

‘I didn’t!’ Corny answered, pulling up his trousers while turning to face Velma. ‘He raped me.’

‘Why would Mr. Spritzer even try to rape you?’

‘He’s angry at me.’

‘For seducing him. I’m calling the cops, corrupt…! I don’t even have words for this!’

At that point Corny became slightly panicked. He knew he couldn’t prove that Harriman had killed Link and that he was raped, but he did decide that the kids dancing in his show should know. And he also knew that he’d be believed. With that hopeful though, Corny grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started to write.

To all council members,

I’m sorry for bothering you guys with it but you had to know why I was taken by the police. The first thing I want to say is that it isn’t your fault and that I hate myself for making you all suffer, but I also want to say that I can’t help it. Link is indeed dead, but not by me. Mr. Spritzer killed him right before my eyes. I’m incredibly sorry that he did that, especially after Link finally confessed his love to me. If nobody had interrupted us, we would’ve made love on my desk. However, Mr. Spritzer interrupted us and killed Link. After that he raped me. And just when I thought the worst part was over, Mrs. Von Tussle came in and accused me of being corrupt. I’m sorry but I’ll have to accept my fate. Stay strong because you’ll always be the nicest kids in town to me.

Corny Collins

Just when Corny sealed the envelope, the cops came in, ready to take him. He just let them. It was no use fighting. As they walked outside, many council members stared at them, not believing their eyes, but it was true. Every sad pair of eyes made him feel even worse as he was led to the police car, and yet he accepted his fate.


	2. Raped Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corny gets raped in the prison. He thinks about his show and the council members.

The first night in the cell, his cellmates had left him alone, the day had also been peaceful – or at least better than you’d expect from a jail in the beautiful but criminal outskirts of Baltimore. Corny was painfully aware of the fact that the second night might not be as peaceful as the first. His cellmates (Joshua, Marcel, Tom and Patrick) seemed very kind, but he didn’t know what hided behind those friendly eyes. He knew too that he wouldn’t like it. He didn’t like to prejudge, but sometimes your instinct tells you something and you believe it, even if you don’t want to.

Soon enough, the night came and Corny was returned to his cell. The men waiting for him smiled at him, but not the friendly smile he had seen last night, but a smile of pure wickedness. For some reason, it didn’t really scare Corny. He had already been scolded at, beaten up (in his school years) and even raped, just a day ago. There weren’t much things that could scare him anymore – or so he thought. The wicked smiles almost plastered to his cellmates’ faces did scare him. With that smile, they approached Corny who stumbled backwards, and soon his back was against the wall. He had nowhere to go and the men were approaching. He knew that the only thing he could do was surrender; they’d get him either way.

‘P-Please. Don’t do this. I… I’m still sore from…’ Corny started but he silenced as Tom held up a hand, telling him to shut up. What is Corny’s pleas would get them caught? The reason Corny didn’t want to get caught, was because he knew that the men wouldn’t thank him for it.

‘Good boy. You’re learning it.’ Tom guided Corny to the bed and positioned him on his back with his legs open. Corny felt the tears sting in his eyes, but he kept them at bay. He knew tears wouldn’t change the men’s lust. It’d only encourage and Corny knew it. Accepting his fate, Corny just let the men undress him before forcing him to his knees on the floor. Neither did he protest once the first cock entered his mouth.

‘Good, my horny host.’ Joshua moaned and grabbed Corny’s hair, forcing his cock all the way in. He didn’t care about the tears appearing in Corny’s eyes. He only cared about his own pleasure, as did the rest of the men. Joshua moaned again as Corny started sucking the head of the cock. He liked how Corny pleasured him, but he also knew it’d be over someday, done apart by death or freedom from the cells. That’s why he had as much of it now he still could, and he hoped his friend would too. He didn’t think about Corny’s health for a second, and he wouldn’t either.

Soon, Patrick decided to force Corny into a new position: on hands and knees so he could be penetrated in the ass. And Patrick used that opportunity, pushing his cock into Corny’s ass mercilessly. If Corny’s mouth hadn’t been occupied with Joshua’s cock, he would’ve cried out, but now that wasn’t even possible, considering the huge shaft. Corny’s throat began to hurt as Joshua’s cock was forced down his throat, desperate for pleasure and release. So did his ass. And soon, he didn’t even had his hands to rest on as both his hands were forced onto a cock. The men however, noticed that this wouldn’t work. That’s why they moved Corny over to one of the beds, bending him over it. And again, the four men took their positions.

Despite his best efforts, the tears escaped Corny’s eyes and ran down his face. Marcel noticed them and brushed them away almost gently. ‘Calm down, darling. You’re going to like it once you relax.’ But Cony knew it was a lie. He couldn’t enjoy the burning pain of the cock in his ass, and he never would, but he didn’t protest just to keep the men satisfied. If they wanted to rape him, he had to live with it, he had figured in the meantime.

After some time, Corny noticed he was actually bleeding. The cock stabbing in his ass suddenly burnt a lot less. Was it…? No, it wasn’t cum. The man hadn’t pulled back yet, but it was liquid. It was his own blood. Suddenly, Corny though he might even die from the blood loss. He didn’t care either. His reputation was already dead as could be, so he didn’t have to save that. The thought hurt Corny incredibly much. It had been a day since his last Corny Collins Show, but it already felt like ages. He missed hosting the show, knowing he made the teens watching it sing and dance along with a smile on their faces. Now he also provided smiles on people’s faces, but this time of faces of rapists, rapists that raped him. And he didn’t like the idea.

Time seemed to halt, for the thrusting into his ass, throat and hands wouldn’t stop, but then they came, one by one, their come spreading through his insides, gliding down his throat and landing on his face, in his hair and on his naked body. Slowly, Corny allowed himself to sink to the floor, sobbing. His whole trembled in fear and from the cold. The men towered over him, laughing but not done with their brand-new sex toy. He was forced on the bed edge again, this time Joshua and Patrick used his hands and Tom thrusted into his mouth while Marcel fucked his ass. Corny thought he was going to die as the oxygen was denied from his lungs by a combination of his sobbing and a cock in his mouth and throat. He knew the men wouldn’t let it happen, but on the other side, he doubted if he’d really care.

Corny didn’t know how many time had passed but he didn’t care either. He was just glad the guys came again. After that he allowed himself to sink to the floor once more, half expecting the men to pull him up for another round, but this time, the men didn’t pull him up but they forced him back to his starting position: on his knees. They came by one by one, forcing Corny to clean their cocks. Corny just did as he was told just to prevent trouble.

Luckily, the men left him alone after that. Together, they sat on a bed, talking about all kinds of things. Corny managed to catch a few words, but it weren’t any important things. Mostly about the rape that just took place.

While the tears ran down his face in silence, Corny lied down on his own bed. He missed everything in his own house. He missed the comfortable bed and the sheets keeping him warm at night. He also needed a shower, especially after the brutal rape. He needed the come off of his skin, but he didn’t know how. He refused to lick it off but he didn’t know any other way. And thus he had no other choice than to leave it and ignore the itchy feeling it produced once it dried.

Then Corny’s thoughts turned to his show. Who was the new host? He hadn’t heard anything about him/her. And what about the council members? He was sure they’d be true to him after the three years of dancing together every afternoon. It hurt to think about it. He knew they missed him just as badly as he missed them, but he also knew he had no other choice than waiting until the officials discovered he had been raped and not unlawful seductive. However, he knew it could take days, weeks or even months. What if they never discovered? He didn’t expect he’d get a life sentence, but he did expect The Corny Collins Show to be wiped away from the peoples memories.

In silence, Corny waited until the other cellmates fell asleep on their beds before allowing himself to sob as quiet as possible. He hated Velma’s betrayal, the men who raped him but he hated himself the most. He was stupid, allowing the men to arrest him. He should’ve protested, proved his innocence, but no, he just let the cops pull him along. He remembered how the council members stared at him, their mouths hanging open in surprise and shock. If he closed his eyes, he could see Tracy hiding her face in Penny’s neck, crying like had seen her doing that while being arrested.

The true reason Corny stopped sobbing was that he didn’t have any more tears to sob out. He was empty and yet the guilt didn’t disappear or lessen. However, Corny decided he’d better try to sleep. If today was bad, he didn’t expect tomorrow to be any better. And he could use every bit of energy and positivity he could get.


	3. The End Of Corny's Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being threatened, Corny decides to take a fatal decision involving a knife. Will the council be on time?

The hell of the rapes had gone on for a week, but now a guard came telling Corny his time in jail was over due to Spritzer confessing the rape he committed. He just couldn’t bear the idea of a colored woman hosting the show which was now called The Nicest Kids in Town to his dismay.

On his way home, Corny thought about hosting the show tomorrow, but he also knew there would be some people who didn’t like his comeback but he didn’t care. All he cared about was telling the council members of the awful things he had experienced in prison and of course that he was innocent, but he knew the last would be needless to say for the council members would never think he’d do something alike. They have been working together for three years and their bond had grown strong in that time. This wouldn’t change it, at least not for the council members themselves. He didn’t know how their parent would react, however.

***

Corny entered the WYZT studio just in time to see the last dance. The smile plastered on his face grew even wider as he saw how Tracy danced like her life depended on it, her passion shining through every move. Amber had also gotten used to this new integrated show, to his surprise. Velma was nowhere to be seen; she was fired.

After the dance, Maybelle noticed him and she pulled him onto the stage crying with joy.

‘And this is our one and only Corny Collins!’ she announced to the camera’s. Both of them knew this would awaken positive and negative emotion but without saying a word, they decided to ignore the negative. They both loved hosting shows and dancing and singing so that was what they were going to do whether the audience liked it or not.

But they didn’t even have time to get off stage before Penny’s mother Prudence entered the studio, forcing everyone an arm’s length away with her rolling pin. The first thing she did was grab Penny’s arm, pulling her with her to the exit again before her eyes met that of Corny, resulting in her changing her direction. She launched herself at Corny with incredible speed, screaming. Once she was at an arm’s length, she hit Corny on the head with the rolling pin, causing him to collapse on the floor, crying in out pain.

‘You are the most corrupt person I’ve ever seen, and you’re not going to have a bad influence on Penny!’ she screamed. ‘I’m not having it, you hear me!’

‘Y-Yes…’ Corny muttered, massaging his head while Penny and Tracy helped him up. ‘But… I didn’t… Mr. Spritzer actually confessed he raped me.’

‘And I’m supposed to believe he actually raped you? Don’t fool me, Corny Collins! You may have a cute face and good moves but you are corrupt! Come with me Penny!’

‘No, I’m not!’ Penny snarled, surprising everyone. ‘I’m not coming with you, mom! I done with living in a jail! You try to tell me what I must do and what I should like! Well now I’ve decided I’m choosing my own path! And I’m staying with Corny, Tracy and Seaweed and there’s nothing you can do about it! So go if you want to, pray I’ll come back but I won’t! I’m done with you and your prison!’

‘Fine, but listen to me, Corny. If you did this I’m going to kill you. And don’t you dare host that show again!’ Prudence just walked out, trying to keep her posture, but everyone hear her sniffling on her way out. However, Penny didn’t feel sorry. She thought it was her mom’s own fault. She truly lived in a prison and she was truly done with it and if this was the only way to break free, she had to. Breaking not only her mother’s but her own heart as well.

If that’d been everything, Corny would’ve been able to get over it, but soon more parents came, threatening Corny not to host the show again. The threats were rape, beatings and even murder, but Corny didn’t seem to care, judging from his never changing calm face. However, on the inside he was scared and heartbroken. He didn’t want to return to his show just to be told never to host it again under the threat of rape, beatings and murder.

***

It was the last second before opening his front door Corny decided he shouldn’t do that. He walked to his kitchen and searched for the biggest knife he could find. What if the threats were serious? What if they’d really kill him?

Suddenly, Corny’s eyes began to water as he realized the parents had started to hate him, enough to murder. What proof did the parents need to know he was innocent? He couldn’t go to the WYZT studio or they’d kill him. But what was he to do without the show? Nothing, because he had nothing else to live for.

But what about the council members? He’d write a note to explain it all.

Dearest council members,

I’m incredibly sorry but I have nothing to live for if I can’t host the shows. You’re the nicest kids in town. Rape does happen in prison.

Corny Collins

Trying to suppress the sobs, Corny dumped his coat on the dining table and walked to his couch. After a short readying, Corny stabbed himself in the ribs, just before something came running down the hall, approaching him. He didn’t know who it was, but he didn’t want to know either; he didn’t care. He closed his eyes, waiting to die until he heard Amber’s squealing. The whole council was there, including Penny who had joined the show in the week of his absence.

‘You came…!’ Corny smiled faintly. ‘You do care…’

‘Of course we do!’ Tracy answered. ‘Why… Why did you do this? Why do you want to die?’

‘Without… the show… I have nothing without it… I can’t live… without it…’ Corny tried his best to swallow down the blood coming up. ‘You… don’t need me… You have Maybelle… She’s a great host… Give her a chance…’

‘But Corny… We need you too!’

‘You don’t need me…’

‘How am I going to be famous otherwise?’ Amber asked.

‘You’ll find…’ Corny swallowed down another mouthful of blood. ‘Another… host…’

‘Not like you… I’m sorry Corny…’ Penny whispered.

‘It’s… alright…’ The blood just wouldn’t stop coming up Corny’s throat.

‘But I need you, Corny!’ Tracy begged. ‘You’re the best host ever!’

‘Thanks… but… It’s alright… Just let me die… But read…’ Corny swallowed again. ‘Read the note… I… It isn’t long but… read it… Rape does happen in prison…’ This time, the blood managed to come up Corny’s throat. It ran down his face.

‘Corny…’

‘I’m incredibly… sorry… Tracy…’ Saying that, Corny felt how the life floated away from him. He felt he was dying but he was at peace with it, knowing this was how Link felt, dying in the arms of the people that cared about him. Now he felt how it hurt to leave those who cared about him. And he also felt guilt; he wished he could turn back time and wait just a few more seconds before stabbing himself in the ribs, hoping Tracy would’ve saved him but now it was too late; he was dying.

‘Corny, don’t die… Please don’t die… We need you… We all do…’

Corny fought to stay awake, not to give in to the darkness of death, but it became harder and harder. It reminded him of his school years where he’d doze off to sleep, trying not to before the teacher would slam a hand on his desk and wake him up. However, he knew there wouldn’t be anyone waking him up again and that he was heading to eternal peace.

‘Stay alive, Corny… Don’t leave us… please…’ Tracy begged. ‘Please…’ The tears began running down her face as she realized it was truly over and that Corny was at peace with his own death. Sobbing, she allowed Penny to embrace her, trying to comfort her, but she couldn’t be comforted. It hurt so much.

‘I’m… so… sorry…’ Corny managed to breathe out before his eyes became glassy, staring at the ceiling. All the council members started sobbing, one by one, realizing Corny had truly died but they knew it was for the best: Corny was at peace now, finally. The suffering he had endured only happened in horror stories, or so they thought before Corny had told them everything he had passed through.

For once, Tracy and Penny worked together with Amber to position Corny’s corpse on the couch. The position they put the corpse in gave it a peaceful appearance, almost as if asleep. Finally, Tracy closed Corny’s eyes so the image was complete. Corny would’ve wanted it that way. She knew it.

All council members said goodbye to Corny before they left, together, sharing the pain in their hearts.


End file.
